kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedede Resort
|theme = Tropical island |boss = King Dedede |common enemies = Mummbon, Big Mummbon, Waddle Dee, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Electro Blipper, Stickle, Big Stickle, Soarar, Giant Jellifrizz, Small Jellifrizz, Gordo, Battybat, Blish, Squishy, Dart Squishy, Octotzo, Ice Noserunt, Dice, Mr. Hook |mini-boss = Tortletummy, King Eelongo, Star Block Waddle Dee, Freezy Rex, Bullhammer }} '''Dedede Resort' is the third island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming after Sandy Canyon and before Volcano Valley. There are twelve stages in all, including a boss stage. The boss of the area is none other than King Dedede. General Information Dedede Resort is a tropical island resort named after King Dedede. It is a lovely resort with many undersea wonders and ocean wildlife. There are four domes where visitors, like Kirby, can play fruit fetching games. The first dome lets the player try to grab bubbles with prizes inside, namely apples, bananas, melons, and Maxim Tomatoes. The second dome features a special game where the player launches Kirby balls into holes to win fruit. The third dome has the player ride on a star to collect fruit while avoiding the Gordos. The fourth and final dome features a game where the player must grab fruit cards from Soarars, without grabbing Soarar cards. Proceeding the domes is a sunken ship that was abandoned for years. Although it's a tropical getaway, there are also some icy, snowcapped areas where Dices and Freezy Rex thrive. In the center of the area lies King Dedede's hideout. Stages Stage 1 This is the first level of Dedede Resort. It starts at Dome 1, where the Kirbys can play a fruit fetching game. The object of the game is to grab all of the bubbles with fruit and other special items and avoid the ones with bombs. First, a trail of bubbles will fly down toward the Kirbys and then fly away. Next, pairs of bubbles, one of them containing a bomb, will float vertically and flee horizontally. Four bubbles instead of two will begin to appear later, making the game more challenging. Also, a bubble with a key in it must be caught to open a treasure chest at the end. Finally, a large bubble with many items will appear, but ten Kirbys are needed to pop it. Then, the treasure chest bubble will appear and the Kirbys can open it if they have the key. After this, the game ends. Stage 2 Dome 2 is visited. Here the player will play a special game where he/she has to launch Kirby balls to win fruit as prizes, in a similar manner to Kirby Brawlball, a sub-game. The number of balls the player has depends on how many Kirbys the player has. When a ball lands in a hole, the Maxim Tomato that's shown on the picture will be obtained. This fills the fruit gauge, which adds a Kirby ball. Some holes have medals in them. If a ball lands in the dark hole, Skully will snatch it, but this happens only once. When all of the balls are used, the game will end. At the beginning of the stage, a unique cannon is used that, rather than shooting the Kirbys up, is pulled by a chain. It also counts the number of Kirbys being used. Notably, this is the only stage in the Kirby Mass Attack in which getting a game over is impossible. Five Kirbys are required to enter, and a maximum of two can be lost -- one to the skull pocket and the other to Mr. Hook. Stage 3 In this level, the Kirbys will come across Dome 3. They will take on the star ride. They'll have to zoom across the ocean to the end. The Kirbys can grab special items like fruit and medals along the way. The player can use the stylus to fling the star in the air to get items. There are also ramps to make the star float in the air for a short period of time. Later, Gordos appear as obstacles, subtracting one Kirby for each one hit. Finally, ten balloons appear on the top screen, but 10 Kirbys are needed to pop all of them. At the end, the star will come to a stop and the game ends. Stage 4 The fourth and final dome is visited here. In this dome, the Soarars will play a game with the Kirbys, where they have to grab fruit cards, without grabbing Soarar cards. If a fruit card is grabbed, the Soarars will reward the Kirbys with fruit, but if a Soarar card is grabbed, the background will turn red and a swarm Soarars will come to attack by darting down on them. Either way, another group of Soarars arrive each time. If all of the fruit cards are obtained without grabbing Soarar cards, a Soarar will reward the Kirbys with a medal. After this, the cards will turn into a door and the game ends here. Stage 5 The Kirbys will enter a beautiful coral reef, but the Kirbys have to be aware of their air meter. A Dart Squishy will try to attack at one point. The Kirbys will meet up with a Starepole, which they must get out of the way. Then, the Kirbys need to swim through currents without touching the spikes above and below. They will come across a Gate Squid, and need to get it out of the way. When this current is cleared, the Kirbys will get sucked in and grab air bubbles along the way. They can enter the door to the next room. Here they should avoid the Gordos in the path way and hit the melody switches to create a new current that leads them to a key. Otherwise, they can't obtain the key. In another room, another Starepole appears, but 10 Kirbys are needed to get it out of the way. It guards a room where a giant clam lays a holds a treasure chest, which the Kirbys can open up with the key they found (they'll have no luck if they didn't get the key). On the other end of the room with the Starepole, the Kirbys will meet up with two paths: one that leads to Tortletummy and one that leads to King Eelongo. It's the player's choice on what mini-boss he/she wants to fight, but if he/she fights King Eelongo, he/she will be able to unlock Stage 6. Stage 6 This stage needs to be unlocked before it can be entered. In this stage, Waddle Dee finally makes its appearance as an enemy. There are also some Waddle Dees in palm trees that throw explosive coconuts. Overall, the stage takes place at the seashore, where there is very little water. The Kirbys will find a bubble that needs 5 hits in order to pop it. A little further on, they'll encounter Big Waddle Dee for the first time. Another bubble with a door inside of it appears, and the Kirbys have to pop it to enter the door. In the next room, many giant cube-shaped platforms appear and will flip over when the Kirbys stand on either side, in which they can gather the fruit that lies on them. The player also has to be on a lookout for the troublemaking Octotzos. One of the cubes has a door that the Kirbys can enter. In that door, the Kirbys need to swim in a small cove, where they have to find a ring used to pull the drain plug. When they do this, the water will flow down the drain and the Kirbys can get a medal. Then, when ever the player is ready, they can swim out and continue their adventure. In the next room, the Kirbys will see a fishing rod, which can be used to catch the following items: fruit, a key, and a Stickle (who later appears as an enemy in Stage 7). In the seemingly safe section, a Big Stickle will jump out of the water. It shows up again later, and takes away a door. Because of this, the Kirbys have to use another fishing rod and fish it out to enter the door. Inside of that door is a cave, where the Kirbys meet Golden Waddle Dee, and they must catch it before it gets away. A treasure chest lies beneath where the Kirbys were just standing, so they can use the key they found earlier. To exit the cave, the Kirbys have to move farther and shoot out of the cannon, that takes them to the final area before Steelsnapper. As the Kirbys head for Steelsnapper's lair, he will pop out of holes, randomly and fire torpedo-like projections. When the Kirbys make it to Steelsnapper, they should fight him, and clear the stage. Stage 7 This stage takes place inside of the ship that was abandoned for years. This also marks Stickle's true debut in the game. There are many water systems that continuously pour water, which act as walls and push the Kirbys in the small pools. Some of the pools have a Stickle in them, so the player has to be careful not to fall in them. The ship is also infected with many Mummbons. The Kirbys, while avoiding the Big Mummbon, have to get an irrigation wheel to work in order to reach the door below the platform they're. In the ship's interior, a long floor of spikes is up ahead and, to get across it, the Kirbys have to start another irrigation wheel and swim over the spikes. Up next is a heave-ho block that has to be pushed quickly, before the water lowers, again. Then, the Kirbys need to swim up, while avoiding Gordos, and enter the door. The Kirbys will end up outside the ship, where water constantly rises and lowers. Waddle Dees, a Big Waddle Dee, and some Stickles inhabit the area, along with two Glutbulbs that are below the platform the Kirbys are on (one of them contains a medal). The player has to push the heave-ho block to progress and shoot out of the cannon pointing downward to re-enter the ship. The Kirbys need to move forward and across many humps along the platform. Two Battybats are there to make the progression harder. An irrigation wheel on the other side can be used to lower the water and either reach the door on the first end of the room, which holds a key, or get to the door on the other end, which leads to the next room. In the next room, the Kirbys have to stop an irrigation wheel to lower the water and platform they're on while avoiding the Blish below. The water will then rise and the Kirbys must move forward a little bit. While the water is rising, another Blish appears below and will also try to attack the Kirbys, but also may be helpful to break the blocks above. In the next room, the Kirbys have to fight Star Block Waddle Dee in order to exit the ship. After this, the Kirbys can clear the stage. Stage 8 Stage 9 Stage 10 Stage 11 This is the final regular stage of Dedede Resort. Arguably, it is considered the most dangerous stage of this area. The level will start out in the jungle, where the Kirbys have to find a Birdee holding a bell. They have to ring it, and Big Birdee will offer the Kirbys a ride and place them on the Teetering Tree, an incredibly unstable tree. The object of beating this stage is to climb to the top of the tree. As the player progresses, the tree will rock back and forth, depending on where the Kirbys are standing. The player has to be careful however, because if the Kirbys stand on one side of the tree for too long, the tree will collapse, KO all of the Kirbys, and result in an automatic game over. In the room that proceeds the first one, a propeller plant holds a Maxim Tomato. Also, along the way, two Gobchomplins will make the trek to the next room harder. In the second room, a red spineball, along with some Mossies living in the tree are in the way of the climbing. Then, another propeller carrying a medal appears, followed by a bunch of small red spikeballs and one large spikeball that appears near the end of the room. In the final room of the tree, the Kirbys have to make the tree lean all the way to the right and they'll see another Birdee holding a bell. When they ring it, the tree will fall, but Big Birdee will rescue them before it crashes. Finally, Big Birdee, along with the other Birdees, will offer the Kirbys a ride through the sky, where they can open up a treasure chest along the way. After this, the Kirbys can reach the goal. Stage 12 Boss Stage: King Dedede Related Quotes Music Gallery File:KMA_Dedede_Resort.png|Map Screen. File:KMA ss9.jpg|The Kirbys are on the star ride. File:KirbyMA 1.jpg|The Big Stickle attacks. Dedede Resort 1.png|The Kirbys go star surfing. Dedede Resort 2.png|The Kirbys tilt a square platform. Dedede Resort 3.png|The Kirbys run from Freezy Rex inside a frozen cave. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack